I Burn, I Thirst, I Hunger For You
by Ms. Delaney
Summary: A human and a vampire discover their love for each other and disregard all rules, bringing a war of all races. The lovers must conquer all. Ccan their love be forgiven and forgotten?


Sean entered the large house slowly, wearing what closely resembled a S.W.A.T tactical outfit, but without the helmet and "Police" logos. Instead the letters S.N.S.T. where placed there, (Super Natural Strike Team).

Sean slowly moved into the front entrance holding a glock .40 tactical handgun scanning the room searching for... something. The door behind him slammed shut, "Bam!" it crashed back into place. He quickly turned around, but nobody was there.

"Tee Hee," Sean heard what sounded like a young woman giggle, coming from the upper floor. He looked at the stairs and knew he had no choice.

Sean slowly made his way to the stairs holding the gun solidly in place aiming it upward to the top of the stairs. He began to walk up the stairs, each step gently creaking with the next. This was an older house, very elegant though, as silver and gold candleholders lined the walls and large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings.

He finally made his way to the top of the stairs and looked down the long hallway, seeing that the candles that lined the wall had now been lit.

"Come on, Sean, come play," the young woman's voice called. "I promise I won't bite..."

Sean smiled, "Ya right!" he thought to himself knowing he was dealing with a vampire, a very playful one at that. One which he had been tracking or more or less hunting for quite sometime.

"You know, someone could get hurt with you waving that thing around. Why don't you play nice?" she said playfully.

"Ha! Ya right, Kali. We both know you don't play nice, so I'm making things even," Sean replied moving down the hallway.

"You're such a bad boy, you never want to play nice with poor lil' ole me," Kali replied in her playful voice tying to sound sympathetic for herself.

"Kind of hard when you keep trying to bite me, Shorty," Sean said checking each room as he continued down the hallway.

"Hehe..." Kali giggled still hiding in wait. "Oh Sean, I wouldn't bite hard, besides you might like it."

"Yea and turn me into one of your kind. I like my steak well done, thank you very much," Sean replied shifting to the other side of the hallway knowing that he was getting close.

"Think about it, you'd be immortal, you wouldn't age, you'd have superior strength and flight. Plus you'd get to be with me. I saw the way you looked at me when we first met at Saint Johns Cathedral six months ago. Just think I could be your queen as we rule the night together. It'd be fun," she explained slowly moving in the shadows out of sight of him.

"That was before I found out the rest of the story and found out you weren't exactly fond of sunlight," Sean replied knowing that she was quite good looking, the type you usually take two looks at, but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

"Really now, Sean, you're such a bad liar. I think it's cute how you rush into a very dangerous situation acting all tough. Plus you look sexy in that outfit holding that gun. Boys and their toys," Kali said with a giggle.

"I like my toys," Sean said grinning as he slid the chamber on the glock backwards cocking the gun, "click, ching!" the chamber snapped shut loading the round into place.

"Oh, play nice, Sean, or you might get in over your head, and we wouldn't want that. Besides I'm not done playing with you," Kali said clinging to the ceiling closely above Sean.

Sean knew she was close, really close, it was like he could almost touch her. He felt a gentle breeze blow past the back of his neck. Sean quickly turned around and dived backwards firing three rounds off, "Bam, Bam, Bam!" the shots went flying down the hallway, only to hit the wall at the end as Sean laid on his back pointing the gun down the hall. Silence was all that remained, along with his breathing. Sean knew he had to move, he slowly got back up and turned around to continue down the hall, but then all of the sudden locked eyes with Kali he looked deep into her light green eyes, face to face, except, upside down.

"What the!" Sean barely got out before Kali swung from the ceiling kicking Sean in the chest and sending him flying down the hallway. He hit the floor hard and rolled a few times.

Sean thought to himself, "Okay…OWE!" echoed in his head as he slowly rolled onto his back.

Sean lay on his back dazed from the hit, trying to collect his thoughts. His glock laid only a foot or two from his right hand, but it seemed further. There was also a slight cut on his bottom lip and was slowly bleeding a little.

Kali stood there looking at Sean as he lay on the floor. Her tight black leather outfit clung tightly to her, revealing her seductive curves and features. There were oval holes evenly placed along the outside of her thighs and legs in the leather revealing her soft skin, along with a large oval hole on her lower stomach area, revealing part of her toned stomach and belly button. She slowly started to walk towards Sean. Sean made a fist with his right hand, and then opened it back up, almost like checking to see if he had feeling in it. He then went to reach for his glock that lay close by.

Kali saw this and quickly dashed and then dove towards Sean, knocking the gun away from his hand.

"Ah ah ah, Bad Boy, no guns for you," Kali said now straddling Sean as he lay on his back.

"Well you're no fun," Sean said moaning, since he was in some pain from the hit.

"Oh I don't know. I think you might change your mind once you get to know me," Kali said smiling, slowly reaching for Sean's arms and then pinning them above his head. Sean moaned opening his mouth and taking in a quick gasp.

"Ah now look, you've gone and hurt yourself, cutie, and your bleeding," Kali said slowly pressing her body closer to his and sliding her legs in between his. Sean looked into her eyes captured by her gaze, not knowing that she was just as captured by his. Sean tried to say something.

"Shh," Kali hushed. Her head slowly moving closer, she slowly opened her mouth and gently licked Sean's bottom lip where the cut was, her soft tongue enjoying every second, and the taste was only fuelling her pleasure. Sean felt at ease, but at the same time confused.

"There, see that wasn't bad, now was it?" Kali asked looking at Sean, their bodies still pressed tightly against each other.

Sean just looked at her, a sense of attraction pulling him in, but still slightly confused about his emotions towards her.

Kali could almost read his expression, and slowly slid her right hand down along Sean's side and slipped it under his tactical vest and shirt, she gently ran her fingertips across his chest.

Sean slowly closed his eyes and let the feeling take over.

Kali moved her lips closer to Sean's and kissed him softly, their lips locked, and they both suddenly knew each other's feelings towards one another.

Sean felt a surge of energy flow through him, almost like replenishing his strength. He broke free from her grasp and wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over onto her back. Sean now on top, their bodies still pressed tightly together and kissing passionately. Sean ran his fingers through Kali's hair and then down along her neck, as they continued to kiss, their tongues gently playing with one another and savoring every moment. Sean's right hand continued it's way down, along Kali's side gliding over her graceful curves and down to her thighs. He slowly massaged her inner thigh, he felt her arms wrap around him and begin to tighten. Sean continued to rub and massage her inner thigh, and then lightly made his way in between her thighs. Kali moaned and tightened her lock on Sean, gently biting his lip and continuing to kiss each other. Sean continued to run his fingers back and forth, massaging between her thighs. Kali moaned louder and tilted her head back, allowing Sean to softly kiss and lick her neck.

"Don't stop…" Kali moaned as Sean continued to kiss her, and motioning his fingers softly back and forth.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started," Sean whispered back, lustfully.

Kali ripped at Sean's clothing with fury, pulling his vest and shirt off, her fingers running along and gripping on Sean's back at times. Sean had to stop for a second, as they ripped off each others clothing until there was nothing left. Their bodies press tightly against one another again as Kali's hands gripped onto his back. He gently kissed her chest, and ran his fingers along her body. Their bodies continued to press firmly against one another as sweat dripped and ran down along their bodies. Kali pushed Sean over and quickly straddled him, biting his bottom lip again, and gently began to rock back and forth, her hands massaging his chest. Kali's moaning grew louder with each passing movement, as Sean ran his hand along her thighs and sides. Her head tilted back, as she swayed back and forth, Sean's mouth opened and then he bit his own lip, letting out a soft moan himself. Kali leaned forward towards Sean and kissed him on the lips as she still straddled him rocking back and forth, and then moved to his neck, and as they both let out one final moan, she bit Sean's sweat soaked neck, slowly plunging her teeth into his neck's soft skin.

Sean closed his eyes and groaned, as Kali released and went limp still lying onto of him, breathing heavily. A small trickle of blood ran from 2 holes on Sean's neck, but then, all of the sudden stopped, and the holes slowly began to heal themselves until there was nothing left but 2 little faint pink scars. Sean opened his eyes, realizing what had happened.

"Am I? Has it been done? What...?" Sean asked Kali.

"Shhh," Kali hushed and kissed Sean, then snuggled up beside him and closed her eyes.

Sean just looked at her, softly running his fingers through her hair, and then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
